schweizfandomcom-20200214-history
FLORAKO
miniatur|FLORAKO Emblem FLORAKO ist ein Schweizer system für die Luftraumüberwachung der Militär- und Zivilluftfahrt. Das Akronym steht heute für Florida Radarersatz Radarluftlagesystem Kommunikationssystem, in der Anfangsphase des Projekts bedeutete der Namen 'FLO'RES 'RA'LUS 'KO'MSYS und entstand aus den Projektnamen von den Teilsystemen.FLORAKO Seite der Schweizer Luftwaffe, siehe Weblinks Beschaffung Das FLORAKO-System wurde am 2. Februar 2004 bei der Schweizer Luftwaffe eingeführt. Es ersetzt das ältere FLORIDA-Luftraumüberwachungssystem, welches noch aus den 1970er Jahren stammte. Die Anschaffungskosten beliefen sich auf ungefähr 728 Millionen Schweizer Franken. Die vier Radar-Standorte''Force Report: Swiss Air Force – Alpine Warriors''. In: Air Forces Monthly magazine in association with Air Forces Intelligence - The Online Air Arms Database, Ausgabe September 2009, Seite 68. auf Pilatus,Pilatus, Airdefense Command & Control unit (englisch), Infoseite auf zone-interdite.net, abgerufen am 2. Mai 2012 Scopí,Scopi, Airdefense Command & Control unit (englisch), Infoseite auf zone-interdite.net, abgerufen am 2. Mai 2012 Weisshorn und WeissflueWeissfluh, Airdefense Command & Control unit (englisch), Infoseite auf zone-interdite.net, abgerufen am 2. Mai 2012 sind klassifiziert und deshalb nicht öffentlich zugänglich. Lieferant des Systems war ThalesRaytheonSystems,Florako, the Swiss air forces’ new air defense and air operations command-and-control system, went live at the start of February. Pressemitteilung von ThalesRaytheonSystems vom 24. März 2004 ein Joint-Venture der und der Von ThalesRaytheonSystems wurde auch der weitere Ausbau des Systems bis 2008 geliefertThalesRaytheonSystems Receives $120 Million to Deliver Advanced Command and Control Systems for the Swiss Air Force Pressemitteilung der Raytheon Company vom 18. Oktober 2005 und auch weitere Aktualisierungen des Systems durchgeführt.ThalesRaytheonSystems receives $20M FLORAKO framework contract from Switzerland Pressemitteilung der Raytheon Company vom 7. März 2011 Technik miniatur|FLORAKO auf dem [[Pilatus]] HB-FOG]] - und Luftwaffengebäude in Dübendorf]] Das FLORAKO-Radarsystem dient zur Luftverteidigung. Es besteht aus einem in Halbleitertechnik, einem und Subsystemen zur Simulation. Das FLORAKO liefert in Echtzeit, korreliert mit Sekundärradar-Daten, über einen grossen Erfassungsraum. Das FLORAKO arbeitet mit einer sich ständig mit 15 Umdrehungen pro Minute drehenden . Das FLORAKO ist eine für Schweizer Anforderungen veränderte Version der Radarsysteme Master-A und Master-M der Firma Thales. Neben den Daten der FLORAKO-Radarstationen können auch die Daten der mobilen TAFLIR-Radaranlagen und die zivilen Skyguide-Radardaten in das FLORAKO-System eingespeist werden. Das FLORAKO-System enthält auch das mit dem Daten ausgetauscht werden können, so kann ein mit Link-16 ausgerüstetes Flugzeug mit seinem Radar Täler, die für das FLORAKO nicht einsehbar sind, abtasten und die Radartracks direkt auf die FLORAKO-Anzeigen einspeisen. Umgekehrt wird dank der FLORAKO-Daten in einem mit Link-16 ausgerüsteten Flugzeug die Luftlage im 360° Umkreis angezeigt. Auch weitere Daten wie Treibstoffstand oder Luftabwehrstellungen können so ausgetauscht werden. Das Link-16 des FLORAKO ist so konzipiert, dass jedes Flugzeug mit dem korrekten MIDS-Key eingebunden werden kann. Somit können bei einer gemeinsamen Mission auch Daten z. B. mit französischen -Flugzeugen ( ) ausgetauscht werden.SkyNews.ch Magazin, 5. Mai 2007 Zur Kalibrierung des FLORAKO-Systems (RADAR, MIDS Link16, Flugfunk) verfügt die Armasuisse über eine mit den entsprechenden Systemen ausgerüstete Pilatus PC-12 mit der zivilen Immatrikulation HB-FOG. |Antennenumlaufzeit=4 s }} |Antennenumlaufzeit=4 s }} Nachfolge Mit dem Programm Air2030 wird eine Modernisierung der Schweizer Luftwaffe angestrebt. Dies beinhaltet nebst bodengebundener Luftabwehr und neuen Kampfflugzeugen auch ein Nachfolgesystem für das FLORAKO. Als erste Etappe des FLORAKO-Ersatz wurden Anfang Oktober 2018 in Dübendorf Container zur Systemdemonstration und Prüfung durch die armasuisse von den der Anbietern, Thales (Frankreich), SAAB (Schweden) und Raytheon (USA), aufgestellt.Air2030 – die Schweiz testet Luftraumüberwachungssysteme in Dübendorf[https://www.tagesanzeiger.ch/schweiz/standard/das-ist-doch-stammtischgerede/story/20220726 «Ohne Zwang wäre ich nie Unteroffizier geworden»], Interview mit Armeechef Philippe Rebord u. a. zum Ersatz von Florako und anderen wichtigen Beschaffungen, die in den Zwanzigerjahren fällig werden. In: Tages-Anzeiger, 19. Juni 2017 Weblinks * * FLORAKO Seite der Schweizer Luftwaffe * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTxcnViSYfI Swiss Air Policing - Permanente Luftraumüberwachung], Filmclip der Schweizer Armee auf Youtube, 12:22 Min., zeigt auch die FLORAKO Einsatzzentrale * FLORAKO-Logo Einzelnachweise * . Kategorie:Radargerät Kategorie:Militärtechnik (Schweizer Armee) Kategorie:Schweizer Luftwaffe